1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system, and in particular to management of print data using a radio frequency identification (RFID) chip having a specific ID.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in order to copy a print, the print is scanned and an image of the print is copied on print paper using a copying machine or the like. In addition, in a case where the print is one printed by a printer, a file stored in a computer is retrieved to print the print anew. As exemplifying such a print system in which a computer and a printer are connected in this way, there is known a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-105689.
However, if the copying machine is used for the copy, naturally, the image quality of an image on a copied print may be deteriorated compared with that of the original print, or the image on the copied print may be inclined. In addition, in the case in which a print is printed by a printer, it takes a considerably long time to retrieve an original file for the print. Moreover, it is difficult to identify the original file if there are other files having similar contents.